Lost Love (working title)
by Slave For Damon
Summary: This is a crossover story with Aphrodite Black's No Turning Back. Basically we're writing the story. together. It's a harry Potter/Nightworld/Vampire Diaries crossover. Please read, enjoy, and review *CHAPTER TWO IS NOW POSTED!!!*
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hi. A little note for you all. Before or after reading this story (your choice) you need to read Aphrodite Black's No Turning Back, chapter one. This story is a crossover with hers and once the second chapter comes out it's gonna get kinda confusing if haven't read her story. And if you choose to read our series you have to make sure to read this chapter before reading the second chapter of her story or you might be just a little lost in the woods.

Some more background info on this story, it's a Night World/Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries crossover. Don't scoff, it works. I worked long and hard to make sure it did.

Standard disclaimer applies; all things pertaining to the Night World belong to L.J Smith. Damon belongs to L.J Smith. Everything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Amori, Kendra, Rowena, and Alex belong to me: Slave for Damon, and my friend Aphrodite Black. If you want to use any of them, please ask. And as always, please Read & Review! 

::prologue::

_Germany 1938_

Amori Kyle knew that Damon Salvatore wouldn't be that easy to get rid of. By far he was the most persistent man she'd ever met, and probably the most interesting. Looking into his mind when she'd first met him in the bar had been very insightful. Of course as soon as he'd realized she was in there, a mental block went up, stronger than even she could penetrate. A payment was expected, Damon told Amori, after cornering her in a dark ally. No one got into his mind like that and got away with it. Then just as he was about to take his price, a Nazi solider walked by and Damon disappeared into the night.

That was about a year ago. Somehow after that night Damon and Amori had met again. Amori certainly hadn't been trying for it, if anything she really wanted nothing to do with him. He was cruel, heartless; that was his way through life. He killed whenever possible, and not just when he had to feed. Fate seemed determined to bring them together, or maybe it was just the curse. They started dating almost immediately. A long time relationship between the two just wasn't to be. Nine months later Amori decided that it was time for her to leave Europe. Hitler's Nazi party was gaining power quickly and committing more and more crimes of genocide. She was originally from Crete, the island east of Greece in the Mediterranean Sea. Her tanned olive skin could have her deported to a death camp as easily as being Jewish could, so she booked passage on a steam liner heading for the United States. Damon wasn't happy in hearing this. He tried to detain her, but it was to no avail, she left anyway. She stood on the boat that morning as it sailed off, watching the crowd. Her honey brown eyes met Damon's night black ones for a split second. 

I'll be seeing you again Amori. I can promise it 

Amori closed her eyes and took a breath. Damon usually kept his promises.

_I look forward to it. I'll be in America. Find me when you wish._

He nodded and grinned slightly. 'This will be interesting' He turned, leaving the large crowd at the docks, heading back to the main streets of Germany.

_*~*_

::Chapter One::

Maplewood, New Jersey- 1995 

_Baby just tell me what ya wanna do_

_I can't help bein' in love wit' you_

_Sometimes I need ya t' turn me on_

_Cause that's what lovin' is all a bout_

The song ended and I bowed, pretending in my head that it was the night of the recital. I could see people sitting in the seats in front of me and hear the clapping. Up in the stage and tech control booth my friend Kendra gave me a thumbs up and started cuing the next song off the CD. I closed my eyes and began to dance once more

_I'm sayin come down, where the water tastes sweet_

_Climb into my ocean; Give your love to me._

_ Come down where the lovin' feels right_

_My door is always open, Open all night._

I'd insisted that for this routine the song had to start at the chorus. The words always sent me into this calm, relaxed state that was perfect for the slow almost ballet like movements that were necessary. Emotions that I'd thought were long buried would always surface when this song played. I'd start remembering people I missed. People I needed. Damon.

Kendra clapped, aiming through the microphone in the booth, as I bowed again. "You want to call it quits for tonight Amori? It's after five and we've got midterms tomorrow."

"Yeah, lets." My voice echoed across the empty auditorium.

I took my duffle bag from the side of the stage and started throwing my things inside. Kendra's shadow appeared over me with my TLC CD in hand.

"It's skipping a little on No Scrubs." She bit her lip. "You've gotta be careful, unless you plan to buy another one."

Kendra's thoughts were broadcasting loudly. I could see she was imagining a horror scene at the recital with tomatoes being thrown at the tech booth. She wants to be a music producer when she grows up. Her mother isn't truly down with that decision, but that's another story. 

I stood up, swinging my duffle over my shoulder. "It's fine. I didn't even notice it."

"That's because you're lost in your own little world when you're dancing. You wouldn't notice if truck ran into the school." She gave me a playful nudge.

I just grinned back, opening the auditorium door. Outside it was almost pitch black, and there were storm clouds moving in. probably the storm the weather casters assured us wouldn't come. We both walked to our cars, parked right next to each other. I want to laugh every time I see Kendra with her car. She drives a red Jaguar, which is cool, but when you look at her in her tee shirts and overalls with paint all over them next to the Jaguar it just looks odd.

"Going straight home?" Kendra asked me.

"Yeah," I yawned. "I'm tired."

I usually don't go straight home. I hate going into the empty apartment. It's lonely night after night. But for me, living alone is a must if I want to survive.

*~*

Most immortals that I've met are loners. They don't talk to many people, they don't make many friends, and they certainly don't fall in love. If you're immortal, falling in love can be completely devastating. Because one day you know that the person you've pledged your heart to is going to die while you live on. Sometimes the situation is different of course, if you fall head over heals for another immortal like your self. In my case it was different. My love didn't die; I left him Paris during World War Two. He promised that one day he'd find me. It's been seventy years. Some might say I should never have left him, but I was afraid.

I was afraid because my curse of immortality is different from any others that I know of. It was my sixteenth year and I made the foolish mistake of insulting the Goddess Athena. My mouth has always been connected directly with my mind and I speak what ever I think. The day I became immortal I called Athena 'The bastard child of Zeus'. I was in her temple and she appeared so suddenly I almost keeled. She looked at me with narrow eyes and said,

"Amori of Crete, descendent of the Minoans, if you dare insult the daughter of Zeus then there will be suffering. I curse you with immortal life. Your body cannot be harmed and you shall not age, but when pain comes to you shall feel it ten times worse than any normal mortal. You are cursed with the power to hear and with the curse of abandonment. You shall never find love, and if you do you will leave that person and again continue to be alone. Go now from my temple and the beauty that is Greece."

This was the reason I left love in Paris. I knew I was doomed to in the end. And I did not want to risk feeling the pain from the torture the Nazis might bring if I was taken to a camp.

Athena left after her decree, and I, to scared to do anything but obey, ran from home, stowing away on a ship headed for Asia Minor. That was in 458 B.C. When I left I could not figure what she meant by 'the power to hear'. I discovered the meaning weeks later in a tavern. I found I was hearing voices not spoken aloud, and not coming from my tongue. They were the thoughts of others. The voices drove me half mad before I learned to control them. It was a curse as Athena intended it to be, but at times it was a good tool. I knew whom to trust and who to keep away from. Now it's not something I use much. I've found that the people in Maplewood, the town I live in, are mostly trustworthy, and aren't out to hurt or cheat me.

Damon scoffed when he first heard of my curse. He said he knew of worse things. It was fun, to cherish the look of shock that registered on his face when I told him more about myself. At the time I did not know his last name and couldn't place the feeling that I knew him from somewhere. He informed me exactly from where my memories of him were coming.

In the fourteen hundreds I had been employed as a servant in the Salvatore manor, this much I knew of course. Damon looked much different to me back then than he did in the nineteen thirties. Probably because he seemed more of an aristocrat, and his mind wasn't as tainted with evil. I remember watching numerous serving girls follow him down the corridors to his room at night, but until he tried tempting me I never said a word. The day I caught Damon looking down the loose bodice of my dress was the day that I told him exactly what I thought of what he did. He stole one long and deep kiss before telling me my services at the manor would not be required any longer.

*~*

"Amori, they need you in the office." 

I looked up at Mr. Gregory in the front of the room. He just shrugged and motioned for me to leave. Teachers never give the answers you want. 

I saw Kendra in the office when I got there. She was leaning next to the water cooler looking worried. She looked up at me as I walked in.

"You too eh?" she tried sounding cheerful. "We probably busted the sound system or something in the auditorium." Kendra rubbed the bridge of her nose. I sank into a chair next to her wondering what we'd done. I heard the door to the principal's office open but I didn't look up until Kendra nudged me.

"Lord," she murmured. "The temperature has just gone way up."

"What?" 

I looked up and inhaled sharply upon following Kendra's gaze. It took a few blinks and a quick swipe of the eyes for me to accept who it was standing behind Principal Smith. Dark hair swept my vision, and familiar fathomless black eyes turned to mine. Damon was there smiling pleasantly at the two of us.

"Amori, Kendra, you should have informed us your cousin was coming." Principal Smith broke the silence.

Kendra shot me a look, and I in turn gave it to Damon. He raised an eyebrow and continued to smile.

"We thought he was getting in next week." I said slowly. "Damon, you should have called."

"I wanted to be a surprise." He said smoothly. He walked over chastely pecking me on the cheek. Funny, _chaste _isn't a word I'd normally use to describe Damon.

Out side the office the bell rang and I took it as a perfect escape time. "It's time for lunch. C'mon Damon, Kendra and I'll show you to the cafeteria."

I turned, hurrying out of the room not waiting to see if Kendra and Damon followed me. Why the hell was he here? Well that answer was relatively simple. He had after all promised to find me in America. Well that mission was accomplished, along with scaring me half out of mind while doing it. I'd really thought that he'd have forgotten about the whole promise thing anyway, I mean really. I never expected him to be the kind of person who would keep a promise for seventy odd years.

"Well?" Damon said, approaching me.

"Well?" Kendra looked at him with pursed lips. "We should be asking you that. Do we even know you? No, the more important question is, do _I  _know you. I don't like being called out of mid-terms to me meet some guy, even a very cute guy, that I don't know."

"I'm really glad to see you." I said, half listening to Kendra and hugging Damon. "I missed you.

He returned the hug tilting my chin up to him. "You haven't changed in seventy years. I'm glad."

"You know him?" Kendra sputtered.

"Damn straight." I turned, grinning at her. "Damon Salvatore, meet Kendra Harman my friend. Kendra meet, Damon Salvatore my boyfriend."

Kendra took a gulp. Her mouth dropped and she blinked madly. She gained her composure back with in a few seconds, but still looked stunned. For a few brief seconds she was broadcasting everything going through her mind but then walls went up all around her and nothing came out. I'd never known her to have such good shields. Kendra wasn't magical in anyway I could tell; I figured the shields just happened.

Meanwhile, over in _my_ head I was reliving every single moment I'd spent with Damon. It felt so good just to be back with him. One part of me asked myself why I was going to let him walk back into my life after seventy years. Maybe I should be yelling at him for thinking he could leave me hanging for that long. I'd been in love. But I gave that part of me a swift kick in the butt and told it to get out.

I felt Damon's cool hands come around me and he pulled me into a kiss. Cool hands meant he hadn't fed, but I wasn't worried at first. Not much at least. But then I felt his fangs drop from behind his lips, and I pulled away.

"There's a five hundred square acre wild life reservation behind Kendra's house." I stepped back giving Damon a look. After I didn't say anymore Damon just shrugged casually. 

"You'll never change." He sighed, placing a finger on my cheek. 

We stared at each other for an eternity before a ringing phone and a throat being cleared interrupted us. I glanced back at Kendra who we clearing her throat loudly to get our attention and at the same time answering her cell phone.

"Mom…yeah I just have lunch now. Classes are done…No…because the recitals tonight…no I can't miss it, I'm running the sound for the whole show…" Kendra made a low growling sound deep in her throat. "Yes _mother_…I'm not being fresh…It's more important to me than some stupid…I'm not…Arg…fine, fine, I'm coming home…yes _now_…I swear you're the most paranoid person…"

Kendra flipped her Nokia closed and shoved it angrily into her pocket. She turned abruptly towards us, causing her long beaded cornrows to click softly.

"Mommy dearest wants me home." She said sourly. "This is just the kind of thing she'd do. She loves ruining my life."

"She's making you cancel for tonight?" Like I said before, Kendra's mom has a major problem with Kendra's extra curricular activities. Kendra never has said what the exact problem she has is, but it's caused a rift between them since Kendra started middle school.

Kendra looked at me pleadingly. "Come home with me please! She might listen to you, and if she doesn't well…"

"Um," I looked at Damon next to me. There was no expression on his face. Wonderful, he wasn't going to help me here at all. "I'll try, I guess."

_Your friend is very interesting_.

_She's not a free meal Damon. If you're good, you might get some out of me later._ I sent him a mental grin along with the message 

_I wasn't taking about that sort of interesting. I meant her walls around her thoughts and presence. I can't read anything from her. She closed up right after we were introduced. _He 'said'.

My hypothetical eyebrow rose. _You noticed too? The weird thing is, she's not magical or preternatural at all. Oh incidentally, this is extremely rude._

_What?_

_I mean we should return to a normal way of communication so that everyone can participate._

_Something tells me that Kendra could participate if she chose to._

_Whatever Damon._ With that I broke the connection.

"I'll come with you." I said, looking at Kendra. "But I'm gonna ride with Damon, 'kay? I'll meet you at your place."

Kendra looked at Damon wearily. "Be careful around him." She whispered fiercely in my ear. "He's dangerous."

"Trust me." I said grinning. "I know."

*~*

Kendra's room defiantly says 'average American teenager'. That average part is why I tend to hang out in here a lot. She's got pictures of boy bands on the walls, clothes strewn around on the floor, a computer with a funky screen saver, and an unmade bed. 

When her mom wouldn't listen to me she told me to take Damon and wait in her room while she battled it out. It was twenty minutes before she came storming into her room literally fuming. I could almost see smoke coming out of her ears. Kendra didn't say anything at first. She went into her closet and started digging through the mess, obviously looking for something. Damon and I watched curiously while she threw things around.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Damon spoke, finally breaking the silence.

Kendra moved her braids from her face so she could see him. "You of all people should know."

He shrugged. "I'm afraid I don't."

Kendra stopped digging and crawled out of her closet, shutting the door. "You don't know? 

"Tell us then." I said impatiently. "What's the matter now?"

"Mom's making me go to Las Vegas." She growled, pulling a large suitcase from the closet.

"You're upset because your mom's making you go to Las Vegas?" I asked sarcastically. "A lot of kids would kill for their parents to make them skip school and go to Vegas. Are you feeling alright?" 

Kendra scowled, dropping the suitcase. "Obviously this is going to take some explaining."

I probed slightly around her mind, but still, her walls were up. She moved over to her computer chair, and sat straddling it backwards. Before speaking she toyed with her braids a bit as if deciding exactly what to say. "Ok, I'm not even going to try to be subtle here. I'm like you two, not exactly human."

My eyes went wide as she spoke. She knew. Oh gods, she knew. I felt Damon slip a protective arm around my shaking shoulders. His face and eyes were as emotionless as ever, but looking around his mind I could see he was considering possible courses of action. Most of them included death. 

"Amori," Kendra continued. "You've been around for some two thousand plus years, and Damon, you're a vampire who rivals Quinn in power. And me, I'm a witch, albeit an unwilling one, but a witch nevertheless." She paused here, reaching up to her eyes and removing what looked like contact lenses. When she looked back at us her eyes were misty violet. It looked strangely normal on her. "I wasn't absolutely sure until Damon said his last name. Did you know that part of the Salvatore fortune paid for this house?"

Damon raised his eyebrows in a casual way. "Oh did it?"

"Uh huh." Kendra nodded. "Your father picked up a new wife and moved to England after you and Stefan 'died'. They had a daughter, who had a son, and so on and so on. I'm descended from that line, on my father's side. My mom's a Harman though, through and through."

"I wasn't aware their child survived its first winter." Damon mused. "It shouldn't have."

Kendra looked alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"Giuseppe wasn't supposed to have any descendants." He said simply, in tone indicating that the subject was closed.

"Why couldn't I sense any magic force around you, or anything of the like?" I asked, quickly preventing a spat between Damon and Kendra. 

Kendra sent one last nervous look at Damon before answering. "Like I said, I'm a very reluctant witch. I don't exercise any sort of power; therefore they're not easily detectable. I'm very weak; I keep it that way on purpose. Makes my mom not as eager to drag me into the Night World with her…or so I thought." She scowled again.

"The Night World?" I asked, confused. I'd never heard of it, and there's little I haven't heard about in my two thousand years.

Kendra opened her mouth to answer but Damon cut her off. "It's a society of witches, vampires, shape shifters, and all those other things that go bump in the night. Quite an entertaining place at times."

"You would think that." Kendra shot back. "Amori, it's not a fun place. I hate it; that's why I try to stay out of it as much as possible. They've got these stupid rules, and once you're in they try to make it almost impossible for you to leave. Or at least my mom does."

"The rules are there to protect the citizens." Damon snapped. "If humans found out we'd have another Salem Witch Trials on our hands."

"Anyway," She glared at Damon. "There's some supposed urgent emergency and they've got some people coming over from England. I'm to be their contact, along with Rowena."

Kendra said the name Rowena with disgust. Rowena's her twenty six year old sister who lived in New York. Kendra hates her almost as much as she hates her mother.

"Why meet in Vegas?" 

"Las Vegas is controlled by the Night World." She looked at my stunned face. "Yeah, I know, you'd never know by looking. I'll probably end up staying with my cousins, which won't be fun. They're always trying to get me to 'expand my horizons', which to them means dumping my dreams of being a producer and immersing myself in magic."

I felt bad for my friend as she went on about the Night World. It was perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with any of this. "Do you have any friends down there?" 

"Well there is Circle Daybreak." Kendra sighed. "I have a tendency to hang with them a lot. There're regular mortals involved in that group and I feel like I fit in more. They tend not to care what career paths you have planned out for yourselves." She started to throw clothes into her suitcase as she talked. "The people that are coming from England need to talk to Circle Daybreak, and that's why mom's sending me and Rowena. Rowena's a full time Daybreaker but I still don't get along with her."

"You hang with the Daybreakers?" Damon asked incredulously. "I cannot believe this."

"What, are you for the useless slaughtering of humans?" Kendra glowered at him.

Damon gave a mirthless grin. "Depends upon my mood." 

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. These two were beginning to give me a headache. "Listen, Kendra I think I'm coming with you. To Vegas I mean. It can be like an early Spring break."

She turned from Damon. "You mean it?" when I nodded, she squeezed me tightly. "Thank you so much."

"It'll be fun." I grinned over at Damon. "The three of us, in Las Vegas."

"The three of us?" Kendra's face fell again. "Oh Lord…"

A/n- Remember, if you choose to follow this story, the next bit is in No Turning Back- Chapter Two! Please Read and Review. Tell us if you like it, or if it sucks.


	2. Chapter Two

*~*

Damon and I spent the first two days in Nevada being inseparable. We gambled, saw some shows, got stoned, and generally made up for seventy missed years. The third day we had plans to go out to the Grand Canyon. I knew Damon had absolutely no desire to go watch the sunset, but he was going to indulge my artsy side anyway. I cancelled our plans when Kendra shook us awake that morning to inform us that her cousin James had discovered two dead bodies stuffed in a cabinet the night before. It was then I decided that I wanted, no needed, to help with what was going on. I'd come to Vegas with the vague idea that, yes I'd probably end up helping in some minor way, but I wasn't expecting myself to volunteer for it, and I certainly wasn't expecting it to come so soon.  

" I could ask how your cousin ended up finding dead bodies?" It came out surlier than I meant it to. I'm not a morning person, and haven't been since I awoke to the British firing shots on the streets of Boston in the seventeen hundreds.

"He didn't mention it." Kendra just shrugged pleasantly. She's very nice in the mornings, and it annoys me to no end. "He said he was out hunting before he saw all the stuff going on in the house."

I sat up in bed stretching widely. "Back up a sec, hunting? How do you hunt in Vegas?"

"He's a vampire." She rolled her eyes, gesturing towards the bathroom where Damon was in the shower. 

"Oh." I didn't try to figure out _that_ family relation at the moment. "So, can I help?"

Kendra looked surprised for a moment before answering. "You want to help?"

"People are dying. Yes I want to help."

A thoughtful look passed over my friends face. She jumped off the bed where she was sitting beside me, and ran out of the room. She came back seconds later holding a pile of stuffed folders, which she deposited next to me on the bed.

"Choose one." She said, doing a poor showgirl impression of displaying the folders.

"What are they?" My hand hovered over the pile.

"Different cases Circle Daybreak's been working on. There've been a lot of unsolved murders of Daybreakers in the past few decades. Occasionally they pull them out of the closet and attempt to solve again, but usually it's to no avail. Last night's murder is another one that looks like it might go unsolved. I d'know but I think you and Damon might be able to solve one if you worked on it." Kendra sighed. "I don't like him that much, but I've heard stories, and apparently he's pretty good at stuff when he puts his mind to it."

I stuck my in the middle of the stack and grabbed a folder. The folder was thin compared to some of the others, but I didn't try to choose another.

"Alex Redfern." Kendra read from over my shoulder. "I remember Ro, talking about that murder."

"He was murdered?" I asked, almost to myself. I grabbed the one of the five papers in the folder and skimmed it through. "This happened in 1975. You really meant 'occasionally', didn't you? He was murdered over in a forest in England. No body, no murder weapon, no nothing."

"Hey," Kendra was carefully examining a picture that had slipped out of the folder. "That looks like Sirius."

"Who?"

"You know Sirius Black, he escaped from prison in England about two years ago, he's one of the two the came over from England. You and Damon slept through introductions. Of course that's probably better, seeing as you two were high as kites and embarrassingly drunk when you came in." Kendra grinned as I swatted at her. "Anyway, this looks like him, and this other boy must be Alex. Ro said something yesterday about someone named Alex being a terror when he was with Sirius. This was probably that Alex."

I nodded as she slipped the picture back in the folder. I'd look at it later. I skimmed the rest of the papers drawing out more information. "He was a vampire."

"Well duh." Kendra said dryly. "The surname Redfern usually equates to that."

"I was just introduced to this world two days ago. Forgive me if I don't remember all the details." I answered in the same tone. "Is this Sirius guy also a vamp?" 

"I didn't pick anything up, but that doesn't mean anything. I only probed the surface." I'd learned in the past few days that while Kendra wasn't the strongest witch in other fields, her physic capabilities surpassed anyone I'd ever met. "The other one, Remus, is a werewolf. The full moon controls him completely."

"Interesting characters Europe sent you." I commented.

"Even more interesting reasons." Kendra got a gossipy look on her face. She flopped on her stomach and started to talk nonstop about witches, wizards, and a guy named Voldemort. She gave me what she seemed to think was a brief version, but it truly wasn't. By the time she was done my mind was spinning and all the stuff I'd learned about the Night World started colliding with the things I'd just learned about the wizarding world. Any more of this and I would be totally messed up for the rest of eternity.

"Oh Lord." I borrowed Kendra's favorite expression, as I covered my head with a pillow. "Is there a time when we stop discovering secret societies?" 

"D'know." She kicked her feet into the bed. "So, are you gonna take Alex case?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Don't know about Damon, though. I'll talk to him when _he gets out of the shower!_" I yelled the last part, hoping my boyfriend would catch the hint and stop hogging the hot water. I know he heard me, but he chose not to respond. "I'll start checking some stuff out after breakfast. I think I'll talk to this Sirius guy first…"

*~*

While Damon was dressing that morning I 'borrowed' Kendra's headphones and her India.Arie CD, and with the case folder, went down stairs to the dining hall to eat and do some reading. I'd sorely underestimated the number of pages in the folder, there were more like thirty pages, but because the folder hadn't been touched in some time many of them were stuck together. It took a lot of patience on my part not tear them as I pealed them slowly apart. I couldn't afford to ruin what little information Circle Daybreak had managed to collect. 

Damon sat down across from me at the table while I was reading and singing along to Video. I gave him a smile, not missing a beat of the song or my place on the page. Damon took a random page from the table, scanned it, then put it back, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

_Taking on a murder case?_

_Uh huh. So are you. _I replied simply, still reading.

_I don't do goody-goody work for Circle Daybreak._ He said almost sneering.

_Get off your high horse Damon. You heard what Kendra said. Two people were murdered last night, by some unidentifiable people._ I was still singing along to the CD, all while being brusque with Damon

_Them's the breaks._

_You're not funny in the least. Think of it this way, now we won't be, how'd you put it…Driving for hours to the middle of nowhere just so you can see the sun set. _I quoted from the conversation we'd had the night before (when we were still coherent).

_I did say that, didn't I?_

_Yup. After breakfast we're going to meet with a man named Sirius. Okay?_

He gave a resigned mental sigh. Yea, one point to me, I win. He'd come, he'd help, and hell, he'd probably solve it…getting himself and others into near death situations while he was at it. 

"Amori," Damon said aloud. "I think we should leave, we seem to be attracting some attention."

I looked up. Sure enough quite a few waiters were giving us curious glances. Oh well, I couldn't blame them. A seemingly seventeen-year-old girl was sitting like she didn't have a care in the world listening to her Walkman. A hot, slightly older guy who couldn't have possibly been her father or brother was sitting across from her. I was either looking like the poster child for school truancy or the spokes girl for slutsville, or both. I didn't care to be either one.

As we exited the dining area I handed the Walkman to the person standing at the doorway, and asked her to give them to Kendra when she came in. Only her first name was needed, everyone in the building knew who she was. It's part of the reason she hates it here.

"So who are we looking for?" Damon asked as we left the hotel. The sun was bright, and I shielded my eyes.

"Um…" I looked around carefully for the man we were to meet. "Right…there!"

The man I pointed to was leaning against the side of hotel by the valet booth. Sirius and Damon defiantly shared the same tastes when it came to clothes. Like Damon, Sirius was wearing tight black jeans that looked as if they'd been poured on. They both wore black tee shirts and black ray bands over their eyes. Sirius had on black boots that on closer inspection looked to be made out of some unknown hide. His hair was shoulder length and shaggy. It was tied back into a messy ponytail, and strands of hair were already escaping and framing his face. The main thing I noticed about him was his age, or supposed age. Physically he looked no older than twenty-five and if he really tried, and wanted to he could've passed for nineteen. But I knew he had to be older. He'd held Rowena when she was five, and that was in 1975. According to Kendra he'd been fourteen then and had had a fourteen year olds body. The picture confirmed this as well. With this in mind I was very careful while doing my customary light probing, I didn't want him to find out I was looking around. Fights have been started over less. All I did was look briefly as his magic, but it was amazing! At first waves of white magic swept my senses. There were layers and layers of it. But buried away at the bottom was a layer of dark magic. It was thin and almost transparent. I didn't look to find out why it was there. No, I'd trust Damon to do that. I wasn't going to start a power battle in the middle of the Vegas strip because I couldn't keep my curiosity under check, but my reckless, daredevil boyfriend would. 

I heard Damon muttering to himself, and I could feel him doing some sort of magic. I waited before asking him what he was doing. You never interrupt someone doing magic, it can bring awful repercussions.

"What were you doing?"

Damon shrugged. "Just something between us vampires."

It took a few moments for what he'd said to truly register in my head. When it did, I gave him almost a nasty look. "Is everyone in this damned city a vampire? Witch? Or something of the sort?"

"We're certainly not the minority."

I jumped, giving a shriek. The new voice had startled me. When I turned I found Sirius standing next to Damon. People, myself included, tend to forget that vampires have preternatural speed. It's one of their few powers that doesn't need blood to support it. I quickly remembered that power when I saw Sirius, and cursed it vehemently in my mind.

"Sorry to have scared you." Sirius said, extending his hand. "Amori and Damon, correct?"

'You can calm down now' I told myself while shaking his hand and nodding. I wasn't looking for it but I noticed that he didn't have a lapis lazuli ring on either hand, and there was nothing around his neck. He only protected his eyes from the sun, and with all the black he was wearing he was certainly taking in more than reflecting it.

I smiled at him while looking for the old picture of him in the folder. "Listen, we were wondering if you would help us. This might seem awkward, but my friend gave me a folder this morning…"

Damon cleared his throat, interrupting me. "What Amori is saying is she picked up the murder case of Alex Redfern this morning and she was wondering if you help us solve it."  He's never been one to mince words. "We heard that you knew him."

"Alex?" I watched his face carefully; memories were passing through his eyes. "Yes, I knew him very well. Best friends for five years."

The way he said five years told me that he couldn't have been that old. Five years wouldn't have been that long to him if he were anywhere close to Damon's age. Five years was almost the blink of an eye to us if things were going normally.

"Can you help us?" I asked. I looked at his layers of magic again with my mind. Just the mention of Alex Redfern had thickened the black magic and made it try to come closer to the surface.

"I can try. I can give you the exact time of the murder, what his last words to us were," He gave a bitter laugh. "I can tell you exactly what the stake that pierced his heart felt like. So could Rowena."

Damon shuddered slightly at the mention of stakes and hearts. I was beginning to think that making Sirius relive this was not a good idea, but as soon as I did the disturbed look left his face and he looked up again. "How was Rowena involved?"

"Alex and I were Rowena's favorites that summer." He seemed thoughtful. "Maybe we should fetch her before finishing this discussion. Come on."

And he led us back towards the hotel.

*~*

I've never spent much time with Rowena so I'd never known if what Kendra said about her was true or if it was just natural sibling rivalry. After meeting and talking to her with Damon and Sirius I was seriously convinced that Kendra and Rowena needed to be forced to sit in a room together and solve whatever problem they had with each other, whether it was magic related or something else, because Rowena was perfectly nice. I think Kendra's just mad at her whole family, her mothers side at least.

We found Rowena just leaving the dining hall. She was holding a few sheets of yellowed paper that looked amazingly like… _parchment_! 

"If you're looking for Kendra," she said when she saw us. "You just missed her. She went off with our cousin James. There was a murder last night, so they're probably gone for the day. Remus is supposed to meet them somewhere after he finishes up at Thierry's."

"We needed to talk to you actually." Sirius said. "Do you have the time?"

Rowena shook her head. "Not here, but if you want to swing by Thierry's with me I can talk with you after Remus and I are done." She gestured to the parchment. "It's this treaty. Circle Daybreak agreed to the original alliance awhile back, but the elders are in indecision. It's very annoying. This is the third time we've had to write this thing over."

"Maybe the fact that their citizens are being killed will help jog the process." Damon said darkly

"That's what I was thinking." Said Rowena. "Of course if it takes murders to convince them to sign a treaty that doesn't say much for their character. I'd better be going. If you're planning on coming you can follow me in your car."

*~*

(A/n- I hope you enjoyed it, please R/R, oh and, Aphrodite Black has uploaded. There's a new chapter up for No Turning back, and there's about to be another one.)


End file.
